The powerful force
by Dejathoris
Summary: England is sick and tired of being lonely and friendless so he retries his summoning spell, hoping to get a new ally, but the world gets something so much more. PS: Those who read the ninja sparkling, I deleted that story with the purpose of beginning anew.
1. Chapter one: The spell

Chapter one: The spell

A/N: I took a quiz to see what the hetalia characters would think of me and I it would make for an interesting story with my OC based off of what they thought of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or England's spell, but Veronika is mine.

Third POV

It was 9:30 P.M. and Arthur Kirkland sat in his office, lonely and irritated; he had practically no friends and couldn't make any at all no matter how hard he tried, all he had was a book of powerful summoning spells... Then suddenly a light bulb turned on above his head as an idea struck his mind.

Grinning like a maniac, the United Kingdom ran downstairs to his basement aka magical lair, and grabbed a large, dusty spell book from an old bookshelf. Nearly falling to the ground from the weight of the book, he slammed the heavy thing down on a table covered in burnt down candles, glowing dust, and many other nameless objects used for the purpose of magic.

Flipping through the pages, he finally found the desired spell to summon a powerful force. He smirked and brought the book over to a large Faustian star on the ground, raised his hand, then began to recite the nonsense spell.

"Santo Rita Meeta Mater, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya Janet Michael, Dumbledora The Explorer." England said earnestly as the star began to glow brightly. He moved his hand over the star to focus his magic further. The star glowed so brightly with sheer power that it exploded right in his face, forcing him to topple back a few feet.

Arthur coughed out some soot and wiped his face of even more of the black substance with a handkerchief from his pocket. Groaning in pain, he sat up and massaged his right shoulder which he had landed on. He suddenly gasped, 'Had the spell worked?' he quickly looked around the room, hoping it had, but there was nobody else in the room a part from himself.

Greatly disappointed, England sighed in defeat and slowly stalked back upstairs to sulk in his emo corne- I mean bedroom, then maybe have a drink of rum when he's done. Little did he no that the Faustian star was still glowing ominously with remaining power as a pale, slender arm shot out of the center and formed a tight fist with it's hand.

The next day.

The Axis powers and the Allied forces sat shouting, arguing, and some even trying to strangle one another, in the middle of yet another world meeting, Germany shouting at the top of his lungs in an attempt to silence the bickering countries.

When suddenly a small explosion erupted from the middle of the meeting table, forcing the meeting's occupants back by the impact. Quickly jumping to their feet, they drew every form of weapon known to man, including a white flag, a pipe, and a wok by you know who, ready to defend themselves in case of attack, but they nearly dropped them at what they saw...

In the middle of the mahogany table a large, green, fiery circle appeared, emitting a mini tempest that blew through everyone's hair and clothes as a tall, slender girl, clad in a corset and a black Victorian dress, arose from the center of the circle, with arms raised and hands glowing, she closed the blazing portal and gently floated down to the surface of the table, her long, strawberry blond hair parted to the right side and the left combed forward to cover half her pasty, white face.

Everyone in the room stared, wide-eyed and jaws hanging open, at the beautiful girl.

Germany was the first to speak, "Wh-who are you?!" he demanded, quickly taking up his rifle and aiming the weapon at her, but she did not answer. Simply brushed her hair back with her fingers, to reveal the other half of her lovely face, opened her eyes, and gazed around the room with those piercing, blue orbs, then turned her attention back to the blonde German and spoke in a calm monotonous voice, "I was summoned here to your world last night, my name is Veronika Rosenthal." she answered, walking towards him, still on the table, as she reached the edge, England and France were at her sides, both offering their hands to help her down whilst staring, entranced at her then quickly fixed their hair to look better.

Ludwig slowly lowered his gun and fixed his own hair when she was on the ground, "That name-" he began cautiously "It sounds like one from my own land."

"And what a gorgeous name it is, mon cheri." France winked at her, still holding her hand, caressing her soft fingers and inch-long, black, fingernails. "Thank you, Francis Bonnefoy." she thanked him, quickly pulling her hand away.

"How do you know my name?" the Frenchman questioned, slightly surprised. "Yeah, and where did you come from dudette?" America cut in, suddenly in-front of the girl. "And I thought I summoned a powerful force not a... very attractive young women." England finished somewhat awkwardly, blushing a little.

"I'm from Texas, Alfred F. Jones, I'm not your average girl, Arthur Kirkland, and I know every single one of you." Veronika answered all three of them.

"But how are you a powerful force?!" Arthur demanded, "Not that girls can't be powerful..."

"I'm a wizard, England." she chuckled lightly. "Oh, I understand now. What's your specialty?" he said, trying to be smooth when Germany cut in. "You two are insane! How could she be a wizard?!" he shouted in England's face. "Don't judge me for the things I do, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and I mastered every school of magic, England." Veronika smirked making her hands glow, different colors, with magic to show she was telling the truth.

"Germany, I want a pretty wizard lady on our team!" Italy pleaded, pulling on Germany's coat-sleeve.

"I agree, Mr. Germany." Japan added from the other side of the German.

"I summoned her!" argued, England "She should be on my team!"

"No way dude, why do you want her?" America laughed.

"She should join me because I'm the only one who could treat a lady right." said France, winking at the beautiful sorceress, making England smack him with the back of his hand.

"She will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia declared, blushing as he looked at the girl.

"She is a human being, aru!" scolded China "She should choose herself."

"That is a good idea, China." Japan nodded.

"Who would you rather be allied with, Ms. Rosenthal?" China asked her politely as every other nation looked to her expectantly and some pleadingly with a light blush on their cheeks (Japan, Italy, Russia, and England)

Veronika, whom had been intently watching the entire conversation spoke up, "Please, call me Veronika, Yao Wang and I couldn't possibly choose just one of you."

Veronika's POV

"You should totally join the Allies, Veronika." America suggested, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Oui, we insist." France agreed, wrapping an arm around my waist, making me blush and wriggle out of their grip.

Germany put a hand on my shoulder from behind, "Nein, If I do not allow her to join the Axis, Italy will cry all the damn night und never shut up!" he told them sternly when Japan cut in.

"Maybe she shourd stay a few days with arr of us one at a time too get to know us better, I think you are scaring her by forcing her to be arried with peopre she onry just met." he counseled. "Sounds alright to me, I'll spend two or three days with each member of the Allies in alphabetical order, then do the same with the Axis, I'll choose which team afterwards at your next world meeting." I quickly agreed with him before anybody could say anything against it, "That means you too, Canada." I finished, confusing the other nations as I looked over at Matthew Williams, who sat smiling peacefully at the end of the meeting table.

"Alright, and alphabetical order means: America goes first!" Alfred cheered, pumping his fist and running out the door whilst dragging me along with him by the wrist.

Third POV

Germany and England sighed, "Fine, that sounds fair enough." said Ludwig. "And whire she is visiting America we each have more time to pran what we can do to make her know we are the nations she wants to be arried with." Japan told him.

"Yes," Canada smiled, "I'm going to go get ready for her visit, since I am next after America." he whispered excitedly before running out the door as well.

"Did any of you hear something just now?" England questioned aloud, looking to the remaining nations who shook their heads.

"Maybe it was another one of your imaginary friends, aru" China crossed his arms as the Axis and the rest of the Allies left the room.

"Oui, why don't you go talk to them in private, black sheep of Europe?" France mocked, passing Arthur by.

"Shut up, Pepe Le pew!" England shouted, enraged.

A/N: Cute isn't it? Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be on Veronika's visit with America. Veronika is a German name if you use a k instead of a c and Rosenthal is a German name that means rose valley. Best of love!


	2. Chapter two: My stay with America

A/N: Awesome somebody followed and somebody favorited. Thank you very much. I hope you like this next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't hetalia or ghost stories or anything.

Veronika's POV

America half dragged, half carried, me to his shiny, red convertible and took off at fifty miles-per-hour with me in the passenger seat.

"Awesome coincidence, that the world meeting was held on my land this time." Alfred smiled, "We're gonna have a rockin' time together. Anything you want for dinner, you must be kinda hungry after crossing a portal into an alternate dimension?"

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." I replied thoughtfully, "I'll let you choose where we go."

"Sweet, I know of an awesome burger joint in Texas that you might of heard of." he offered, and in the span of ten minutes America drove from Washington D.C. to Houston, Texas, all the while singing along to cowboy music on the radio, which I inwardly snickered at.

He opened the passenger door for me and politely offered me his hand. I slowly took it and stepped out of the car with eyes as big as baseballs and breathing long, hard breaths.

"Hey," Alfred called, snapping me out of my trance "You okay, Veronika?"

I closed my eyes, straightened my posture, and put a hand to the side of my head "I guess being the entire country of America has it's perks." I replied as I followed him into a restaurant which I recognized as Fudruckers, sweet.

As we patiently waited in line to place our orders, I received many stares and glances from other people who were eating dinner with their families, some of them even took pictures with their cellphones. I simply stared back at them then looked down at my gothic style dress 'A little showy, maybe' I wondered, staring at the black and red garment.

"Excuse me for one second, Alfred." I whispered to the blond man at my side before calmly stepping into the women's restroom. I looked into the mirror for a second then closed my eyes and put my hands together. Once I opened them again I was dressed in black boots, fishnets, a knee-length plaid skirt, a black T-shirt with hearts hanging on strings and the words "strings of love", a beautiful cross-necklace with my savior hanging on it, and to top it off: a spiked bracelet 'lovely' I thought to myself.

Nodding at my success, I stepped out and re-took my place in line next to Alfred.

"Whoa, how did you change so fast?" he asked in complete shock, staring at my pretty outfit, "And where did you get that from?"

"Matter could not be created or destroyed, Alfred F. Jones," I smirked, picking up a metal spoon on the counter beside me and turning it into a tube of black lipstick, "Only transformed." I finished, applying the dark to my soft lips.

Once it was our turn to order, Alfred stepped forward and leaned an elbow on the counter "Two cheeseburgers, please, one large for me, one medium for her," he said coolly, wrapping an around my shoulders,"and a large order of fries."

"And one small order, for me." I whispered in his ear.

"And a small order of fries for the lady and two large Pepsis for the both of us." he finished.

"Yes sir, coming right up." the woman behind the counter replied, writing down our order.

"Thank you, ma'am." Alfred nodded, paying for the order.

With his arm still around my shoulders, he lead me to a booth where we sat down to wait while they cooked up our desired meal. "How did you know I liked Pepsi?" I inquired. "Lucky guess." he smiled.

Soon our meal was brought to our table by a young waitress and I thanked her as Alfred began on his huge hamburger, then I said a quick prayer to thank God for providing for us before I began to eat my own burger, which tasted simply divine.

When we finished, America left a tip and we were out the door.

In what seemed like fifteen minutes we were at Alfred's house in Washington, I know, insane.

Alfred lead me inside an closed the door behind us "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" he offered, "I've got all the movies made in America."

"Sure." I replied as he lead me into the living room, where he had what was probably the largest flat-screen I've ever seen. "What do you want to watch." he asked, walking over to a large movie shelf.

"Transformers." I called as I sat down on his white, leather couch and crossed my right leg over the left.

"Awesome, that's one of my favorites!" he cheered excitedly, "Do you want some popcorn, too?" he called back, walking into his kitchen. "Yes, please." I replied.

Soon he returned with a large bowl of popcorn and the movie began.

We watched all three Transformers movies before we decide it was time to retire. Alfred showed me to one of his spare rooms and bade me goodnight then went to bed, himself.

I looked around the lovely room and noticed a few things: the closet and drawers were completely full of women's clothing and undergarments and the bathroom, connected to the room, had all kinds of soaps, hair products, and even supplies for a woman's time of the month. I raised an eyebrow at this, 'had other women stayed here?' I wondered to myself.

Shrugging it off, I selected a black nightgown from the closet, brushed my hair, then went to bed.

The next morning

I awoke to the sunlight shining right on my face when morning arrived, I quickly covered my face with my blanket and shifted onto my side, I preferred darkness over light. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, I found it was 7:45 A.M. I sighed and got out of bed and stretched my muscles, feeling refreshed from last night, I looked through the many articles of clothing in the large closet.

I found a pair of skinny, black denim shorts that go a few inches below my knees, a puffy, white shirt, and some black, high-heel boots that reach my ankles.

Smirking, I pulled the fishnets, from yesterday, over my long, snow white legs, then put the shorts on over them, and slipped the white shirt on. But I noticed that it was about one size too big. Putting my hands together, I willed it to fit my size. I looked over at a mirror on the dresser, 'Not bad.' I thought, 'But what's missing..."

Thinking for a second I got an idea, and ran into the bathroom and took out a hand towel. Getting in-front of the mirror again, I wrapped the towel around my abdomen then concentrated hard on it.

After a few seconds, I let go of the towel, only it was now a gothic/punk, under-bust corset ,with tiny silver chains hanging on the side. Shifting the leather garment to fit my figure, I fastened the shiny, metal latches on the front, then tightened it in the back.

Satisfied with it, I slipped on the high-heel boots, brushed my hair, and applied mascara, eye-shadow, lipstick, and perfume from a selection of cosmetics from under the counter in the bathroom.

Looking spectacular, I stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen, following the way Alfred lead me last-night.

When I reached the kitchen, I was greeted by the scent of pancakes and a "You look beautiful." from Alfred, himself.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred." I snickered, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, after breakfast, we could go to the rodeo!" he offered excitedly, handing me a plate of pancakes,"I could show you my mad skills there!"

"Alright, cowboy." I agreed as I took a seat at his large, beautiful table. Straightening my back and shoulders, I cut tiny bites with my knife and fork, while Alfred messily stuffed his face with the sticky pancakes. At this, I simple rolled my eyes, then finished and put away my plate, as America finished his third plate.

When we left the house, Alfred decided he didn't want to drive his convertible this time, so we drove to San Antonio in a red Ford truck, 'Getting in the spirit.' I thought smirking.

"I've never been to a rodeo before." I said, getting out of the truck.

"What? That's insane!" Alfred exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "I thought you said you're from Texas!"

"I am," I told, exasperated "Calm down, dude."

He lead me to a seat in the crowded bleachers then ran off, saying he had some 'important business' to attend to

I simply shrugged and sat down and the first contestant for 'tie-down roping' was announced 'Oh, I think I know what that is.' I thought as a blond man, with a big hat and cowboy gear, mounted a white horse behind a closed gate. It only took a second for me to realize that it was Alfred. I put a hand to my mouth in shock as a small-ish cow was released and he took off after it, on his horse, at a sickening speed that would make lightning wish it was fast. He quickly caught it with a skillfully, thrown lasso, then wrestled it to the ground, and hog-tied it in record time.

Then, surprising us all, he swung the cow around in the air about six times then flung it a good ten feet to the side and shouted savagely at it, like some cage-fighter.

The crowd, including myself, cheered loudly for the spectacular act of skill and brute strength, as Alfred raised his arms and waved at the audience, and smirked directly at me. I smirked back, gave him a thumbs up, and continued clapping for him.

That night

I closed the door to the red truck and caught up with America, who was carrying a big trophy, as we walked up to his large house "That was insane, how had no trouble hanging on to that crazed bull, longer than everybody else." I commented, "Then when it was time to get off, you tossed the bull ten feet, like you did that tractor, that cow, and that horse."

"Yeah, I told you." he said smugly, as he flexed his mighty bicep in triumph, "I got mad skills."

We stepped into the living room, and I closed the front door for him as he went to place his new trophy in a large trophy case, filled with more metals and cups than he, big strong America, could ever carry.

"I'm gonna get some chips." he said, walking toward the kitchen, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I ate quite enough after the show ended." I called back, heading upstairs "I think I'll just go to bed now."

A few hours later

I was suddenly jolted awake at the sound of loud music at two in the morning. Wondering what was going on, I got out of bed, put on some fluffy vampire bat slippers and a silky, black robe, and padded over to Alfred's bedroom, where he merrily jumped and danced around on his king sized bed, stereo system blasting All American Rejects.

I just stared blankly at him for several minutes until he finally noticed me stand there. "Oh, Veronika." he gasped, quickly turning off his stereo, "I'm sorry, did I wake you, dudette?" he apologized.

I sighed heavily at this, "What's the matter, Alfred? Can't sleep?" I asked, trying to stay quite and cool like I normally am.

"Oh, no, I always get worked up like this after the rodeo!" he smiled brightly.

"How about I tell you a story, would it help you to settle down?" I tried, smirking darkly on the inside 'Let the fun begin.'

America gasped at me, "Rock out! I love stories!" he cheered, before practically flying back into his bed, all tucked in, eager to listen to my tale.

"Alright," I smirked lightly, which went unnoticed by the hyper American as he squeed in excitement. Conjuring a small, brass candle-holder, complete with a black candle, I shut off all the lights with a silent spell. Getting his complete attention as the large room was plunged into Stygian blackness, "Hey, what's with the lights?" he questioned aloud, looking frantically about, hoping to spot my white face in the darkness. I then quickly ran my fingers up the candlestick, which instantly caused it to light, with a tiny flame, so he could see me as I smirked darkly, the candlelight casting flickering, shadows on my face, which was half shaded by my long hair. Raising the side of my long, dark nightgown, to allow me to walk better, I took slow, ominous steps towards him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

I knew fully well that Alfred had a crippling, pathological fear of ghosts. I could be pretty evil when I wanted to be and if he was going to be up all night, it would be out of fear from my prank, not celebration of his victory. Plus I was really bored and wanted to see how long he could go without freaking out, fainting, or wetting the bed.

Staring intensely into his sapphire orbs, I crossed my right leg over the left one and began to slowly pull up my long, black shirt, revealing my ghostly pale, feminine lower limbs.

This greatly distracted him, but that was the point.

When I got up to my knee he noticed a black wand,(with a shimmering moonstone on the tip and shiny black lace twined around it, which glowed when in use, colors depending on what sort of magic I used) strapped to my leg. I quickly took the magical tool, letting my gown full back over my legs, then drew a blue(divination) circle of light over the middle of his bed.

He cast a questioning glance toward me but I simply motioned with my eyes for him look at it.

As he looked back at the circle it formed into a bright round orb, and I began to tell my story.

"There was once this painter. He was getting on in age and didn't have a lot of money. There was an art exhibit that was coming to town and not only would it make him famous but it would make him a lot of money if he won." I began as the orb projected a picture of an aging man with a paintbrush.

"The artist was stewing because he tried painting but no matter how hard he tried he knew his paintings weren't good enough. He began thinking about how he could win the prize when all of a sudden the most terrifying figure appeared." I continued as the orb played out what I said in video form, "It was a shriveled old man with no hands and no eyes. Empty sockets. It began to speak. 'I know how desperately you want to do well at that exhibit. I can guarantee you win on the condition you give me your right hand'. The painter knew the presence was evil, but at this point was so desperate he agreed."

Alfred whimpered in fear of the ghostly man the mini cinema showed, but nonetheless stared intently at it, all the while sucking on his thumb and hugging a pillow to his chest.

"The next day he showed up at the exhibit to see the most spectacular painting he had ever seen and sure enough it was signed in his name. So he took home his prize." I smiled at him as he cheered for the old painter, but my smile quickly turned to a sinister smirk as I continued, "That night the presence appeared and with one swift swing of a very large knife the artist's hand was gone."

The nation of America screamed like a little girl and hid under his blanket, 'Now, that won't do' I thought before pulling down the covers to reveal the whimpering mess that was Alfred F. Jones, then pulled him back up by the front of his collar, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and continued.

"Sometime later the artist was enjoying his fame and fortune, he had made up a story about his hand and he had basically forgotten about the deal he'd made until one faithful night." I said ominously, making Alfred tense up  
and hug his pillow again.

"He was sleeping when he awakened by a loud tap, tap, tap on his window. He woke up to see the hand. It was begging to be let in. Ignoring it he went back to sleep. Again later tap, tap, tap. Again, it wanted in. The artist ignored it again, but was getting nervous. A while later this happened again. This time the artist screamed for the hand to leave him alone. The rest of the night he slept peacefully and the next morning he thought he'd been dreaming."

Alfred sighed in relief but I quickly put a finger to his lips, halting his delighted cheer.

"Well the next night he was again in a peaceful sleep when he heard a loud crash downstairs. Waking with a start he headed downstairs to investigate. He was rushing down and the last thing he felt was a hand gripping his leg."

America gasped in shock at this.

"He was found two months later. Neighbors had been complaining of a bad smell. The cause of his death, a broken neck, a nasty fall down the stairs." I finished the story.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Thank you, Veronika." Alfred said in a cracked voice, trying to look as though he wasn't freaking out or scared. But he was. "Um I have a question?" he announced to me, "How did the old dude's hand kill him like that?"

Sighing "Our hands have feelings too," I said sarcastically, "And his hand was angry and hurt when he, so willingly, allowed an evil spirit from hell to cut him from the arm which he had faithfully served since birth."

Alfred gasped once more, in understanding this time, "So if you tick off your hands like that, they'll come back and kill you?"

"No Alfred, his hand was possessed by an evil ghost, and if you're not careful," I said, backing away slowly toward the center of his room, "The ghosts will make you kill yourself with you're own hands."

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" Alfred cried in horror, looking frantically around to make sure no ghosts were present, "How will I know if they're coming?!"

"Oh, you'll know when you hear blood curdling howls from all around, that's when they're closing in on you. Goodnight, Alfred!" I finished brightly with a wicked Bellatrix Lestrange laugh and a few mighty claps of thunder and lightning outside, before teleporting back to my room with a dramatically, bright glowing portal.

When I was back in my room I heard a loud, less than manly, scream reverberate from America's room. I cackled and blew out the black candle I was holding near my face during the story, then pulled out a small remote, from the front of my gown, that controlled five powerful speakers that I placed in the four corners of his bedroom and the fifth one right under his bed when I turned out the lights to the room.

Alfred's POV

"Oh my God, that was a bad idea! Bad magic! Bad story! Bad hand! Bad! Oh my God, there's no way those were real ghosts! Ghosts are scary! Save me, Ace!" I cried as I snatched up my equally freaked out cat, "Well, at least there's no ghosts here because I don't hear anything!" I went on, trying to stay calm even as I hid under my blankets, curled up in a ball, and quaking in fear.

Veronika's POV

Smirking, I turned the volume on the remote up all the way. 'Hmm, screams that I would find fitting are banshee screams, the screams of the plague victims from I am legend, and the zombie screams from Half-life. They're all very good screams but which one should I choose?' I thought in my head as I set the sounds for the speakers, 'I think I'll just use all of them.' I decided, pressing a few buttons on the remote then put my finger on the play button, 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

Alfred's room

Third POV

Suddenly with warning, Alfred suddenly flew ten feet into the air as horrible shrieks and howls sounded from every corner of the room. Landing back on his bed, cat still in his arms, he quickly jumped off and began running around in search of safe harbor from the 'invading spirits', while screaming like a little baby-girl-man-boy.

"Aahhh! They're here, they're here! The ghosts! I don't wanna die! Not my hands! Not my hands!" he panicked, hugging his blue eyed cat protectively to his chest as he snatched up the phone beside his bed, "Matthew, help!" he cried. "Huh, Alfred? It's 2:15 in the morning." Alfred's Canadian brother yawned. "Matthew, the ghosts are gonna cut off my hands and make me kill myself with them!" the terrified American shouted into the receiver. "Um fine, I'll be right over." Canada replied tiredly before hanging up.

Veronika's POV

Wow, I could hear his screams perfectly over the monstrous, screams from the speakers and he was on the other side of this large house, 'Amazing.'

Quite suddenly, Alfred came bursting into my room and jumped right into my arms, making me stumble a little and try to balance myself.

"Ahh! The ghosts are here! Protect us from the ghosts!" he screamed, shaking violently in my arms.

Struggling with his weight, I set him down as gently as I could and placed both my hands on his shoulders, "Alfred, Romans 12:21 says 'Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.'" I told him seriously, looking into his eyes.

But before I could say anything else the doorbell rang and the American nation screamed and hid under my bed, almost inhumanly fast.

Rolling my eyes I ran downstairs to find Canada waiting patiently at the door, "Good evening, Matthew." I greeted pleasantly, "Your brother is currently hiding under my bed, because I told him a ghost story and scared him with monster screams."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, because he called me a few minutes ago about ghosts." he replied quietly as I willed my nightgown, robe, and slippers into a pair of black, skinny jeans, my 'strings of love' shirt from earlier, a leather jacket, and high-heel boots. "I'll just leave him a note for when he calms down." I said as Matthew stared in shock as he watched me perform magic, "Well, are you ready for your turn then, Matthew?" I asked, as I wrote the aforementioned note for Alfred, snapping him out of his shock.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Veronika." he replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You needn't fear me, Matthew." I comforted him, setting the note on the coffee table in front of the couch, "And please, just call me Veronika." I smiled softly to him as I we stepped out the door to his car.

The next morning

Third POV

It was 8:00 in the morning and Alfred awoke with an extremely sore back, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sleep under Veronika's bed all night." he said aloud as he crawled out from under said piece of furniture, but Veronika was nowhere to be seen.

"Veronika?" he called out for the blonde girl as he began downstairs, but he received no answer.

Noticing the nicely folded note on the coffee table. Snatching it up, he read aloud her beautiful, cursive words: "Dear Alfred, I have bargained with the evil spirits you've encountered, and they have agreed to take me in your stead. I do not hold cowardice against you and I pray that God does not hold your sins against you. Goodbye, Alfred F. Jones and thank you for making my last hours meaningful.

Veronika, Rosenthal

PS: Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good. Romans 12:21."

The words greatly shocked him, "Oh God, what have I done?" he gasped, falling to his knees and sobbing, "Why couldn't it have been England?!"

But he failed to noticed the back of the note as he continued to sob on the floor.

'PPS: The ghost story was fake and the screams were hidden speakers all over your bedroom.

PPPS: See you at the next World meeting.'

A/N: Awesome, I scared America. What did you think? Next chapter will be her visit with Canada. Please review. Best of love.


	3. Chapter three: Canada's turn

A/N: Alright, I bet Canada is excited to make a new friend, and he's delighted that she noticed him when know one else did. I don't know much about actual Canadian stuff so I have to look it up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Veronika's POV

"And then I told him, if he heard any horrible screams, the ghosts will be closing in around him." I said as I sat down for breakfast with Canada.

"And he believed you?" asked the quiet Canadian, sitting up straight like me.

"Yes, and when I first shut off the lights I set up a few powerful speakers in his room." I replied, taking a small bite of the lovely golden, pancakes.

"Wow, I bet he got the scare of his life." Matthew smiled nervously.

"Mmhmm, wow your pancakes are simply divine." I praised, "Thank you for making breakfast, Matthew."

"Your welcome, Veronika." He replied, but I still detected unease in his voice. I did not want dear, sweet, Canada to fear me...much. I wanted him to know he had a friend and that he was seen and appreciated.

"So Matthew, what do you wish to do after breakfast?" I asked sweetly, softening my monotonous voice and my stoic expression to a gentle smile, taking another bite.

"Well, I was wanting to go play hockey today, but-" he began shyly, doubting himself.

'None of that now.' I thought, "Wonderful, I would be delighted to watch you play hockey." I said to cheer him up, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I do not doubt your abilities, Matthew Williams. And I wish that you do your best and show me what you are capable of."

"Um- o-okay, yes ma'am." he replied softly, his smile forming on his lips, not a nervous smile, but a genuine delighted smile. 'Much better.'

After breakfast I pulled a black, leather jacket over my black and grey, striped sweater.

Canada stood next to me, holding Kumajiro as usual. "Who are you?" his pet asked him. "I'm Canada." he replied for what seemed the fifth time that day.

"You ready to go?" I asked, whilst gently petting the polar bear in his arms. Nodding, he opened the door, "After you." he offered politely.

"Thank you." I replied pleasantly, stepping out the door, "Such a gentleman."

We reached the ice rink in about eight impressive minutes because the one he selected would probably take some hours for normal humans to reach, since he just drove from Ottawa to Vancouver, 'Amazing.' I thought.

I stepped out of his blue mini van and noticed Matthew slightly struggling to carry Kumajiro and his large hockey bag at the same time. Quickly rushing to his side, "Here, let me help you." I offered, extending my arms to relieve him of some of his load. Grunting lightly he handed me Kumajiro, "Thank you, Veronika." he said, gratefully.

Nodding, I took the small bear into my arms and accompanied him inside, where he suited up as I took a seat in the bleachers with Kumajiro on my lap. "Who are you?" he asked, looking up at me. "I'm Veronika, your owner's friend." I replied.

Soon Matthew stepped out onto the ice, followed by the Ottawa Senators. Then another team came onto the ice that were announced as the Vancouver Canucks. And the game began.

Matthew was doing very well in the game. 'Who would have thought that someone whom was so quiet, sweet, fragile, and relaxed during outside life could turn into such an astounding brute in a simply game of ice hockey.' I thought as I watched the arctic nation roughly slam a much larger player into the wall. No doubt knocking out a few teeth.

Now he had the puck and was going for another shot, knocking down anyone who got in his way. Skidding sideways slightly and with a mighty swing of his stick, he sent the puck flying, almost at the speed of light, straight into the goal, grazing the goaltender's upper left arm as it went. 'He might need stitches for that.'

Conjuring a little Canadian flag, I waved it back and forth as I continued to watch the horror sho- I mean game. "Wow, he's really violent." Kumajiro commented, looking up at me again. "Men." I said nonchalantly, watching him roughly toss a guy over his shoulder.

Soon the game ended and we ate lunch before walking towards his car once again, I was still holding Kumajiro who had fallen asleep in my arms. As I went to open the passenger door, I heard sirens go off behind me. Covering Kumajiro's right ear with my hand and pressing the left one to my breast which he was cradled against, so he wouldn't be disturbed by the sirens, I went around to the back of the van, where Canada was putting his hockey bag, and surely enough, right there was two white ambulances, 'No doubt, there to pick up half of the Vancouver Canucks.'

"Good game." I told him, perfectly hiding my sarcasm as we shared a high five.

"You really killed them in that game." I continued, hoping I wasn't accurate for once.

"I'm so happy." Matthew smiled brightly, placing a beautiful hockey trophy in the back of the mini van.

'Hmm, everybody's always winning something.' I mused before questioning aloud, "So, what now?"

"I don't know." he confessed, getting into the drive's seat, "We'll probably just go home and relax."

'What else do you do?' I thought sarcastically, getting in the passenger's seat, "Alright, and remember how I pranked your brother?" I inquired.

"Yes." he replied, getting onto the road.

"I also taped myself telling the story and I placed a camera on Alfred's shoulder when I comforted him, so I got everything he saw and did outside the room as well." I said nonchalantly, "Care to watch it with me?"

"O-oh, sure, c-could be fun." he stuttered out, before concentrating once more on driving.

Arriving at his house again, in the middle of the woods, I stepped out of the car and opened the door for Matthew as he brought in his bag and trophy. I watched him set the bag in the closet with his new trophy. Looking over his shoulder, I noticed that, like Alfred, he too had his own collection of trophies.

'Impressive.' I mused, going over to his TV and placed my footage of last night into his DVD player.

I took a seat on his couch and patiently waited for him to join me. Once he sat down next to me, he pressed play on the remote and the video began.

He was a little nervous when he witnessed how I wielded magic when I did. At the meeting it was established that I was a powerful human force. When I told him those conjuration and divination spells I used were just simple tricks, I'm sure it lead him to wonder what I was capable of.

"E-excuse me Ver-Veronika?" he nervously spoke up.

"Yes." I replied pleasantly, looking his way.

"Um, when you told England that you mastered all of the w-wizard schools, what did that mean? And England seemed really shocked when you told him your specialty, how many wizard schools are there?" He half stuttered.

"Wizard schools are basically what kinds of spells a wizard or sorcerer is allowed to master, Matthew." I explained, "There are ten in total: abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy, pale mastery, teleportation, and transmutation. And Arthur was surprised because most wizards can only master certain schools, and if they do they couldn't master a different one. For instance if someone mastered abjuration, evocation, or transmutation, then they're prohibited from mastering conjuration, or if someone mastered divination or enchantment, then they couldn't master illusion, because those spells are opposed by the others. And I was allowed to master all of them; what kind of powerful force would I be if I was limited to only two or three wizard schools?" I snickered.

"Oh, um okay?" he whispered shyly yet curiously, "Um, I don't mean to seem bossy, but could you maybe, give me an example of your power?"

"Of course, Matthew." I smiled lightly, standing up and motioning with my head for him to follow, I stepped outside and looked up at the bright, cloudy sky, "There will be a new moon tonight." I predicted. At this, Canada looked at me weird, "How did you know that, you just got here and it's 1:20 in the afternoon?" he asked me surprised, but he shied away a little when I looked back at him. Smirking ever so slightly, my eyes glowed bright silver with magic. He got the picture.

"There are no auroral lights scheduled this month." I went on, 'But I can fix that.' Closing my eyes, I raised my arms high, hands together, then I brought them apart. The clouds above separated in the sky, with the motion of my arms, to the far east and far west. Then I lowered my arms half way, dimming the bright, afternoon sky to a dark blue, evening sky.

All the while, Matthew looking as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

With a light smile, I twirled two fingers in the air, summoning a few waves of solar wind to the earth's magnetosphere. Then I took a step back as the electrically charged particles formed beautiful northern lights. Matthew gasped in shock and delight. It was gorgeous! But what made it all the better was the fact that, instead of the usual blue or green, the aurora was colored in a divine red hue. The rarest shade of aurora borealis.

"It's wonderful!" Canada cheered happily, "Thank you, Veronika."

"Your quite welcome." I replied sincerely.

Conjuring two lawn chairs, we sat down and watched the spectacular light show, created by my geomagnetic storm.

Later

"Wow." Matthew breathed, still enchanted by the aurora, "I can't believe we've been staring at this for four hours."

"Yeah." I replied, "Since I've never personally seen aurora borealis, I didn't think it could last this long."

"Hey, do you wanna go get dinner?" he asked me, looking at his watch.

"Sure." I said, putting my hands together, horizontally, then pulled them apart, and my phone appeared so I could check the time. 5:24, "Seems a good time to eat dinner."

Matthew stared blankly at me. "What? Name one time you didn't see a nineteen year old girl with a cell phone." I questioned, ever so slightly exasperated. The arctic nation shrugged his shoulders and got out of his chair.

I followed him inside as he grabbed his car keys, "Would you like to go get barbeque for dinner?"

"Yes, please." 'What kind of Texan would I be, if I didn't like barbeque?'

During the drive to the nearest barbeque joint Matthew looked partially uneasy, like he was deciding whether to say something or not. Finally he spoke aka stuttered, "Um- I hate to be a burden b-but could I a-ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may." I said simply, looking out the window as I saw a moose.

"Um, uh- well no offense, but you're almost as quiet, calm, and still as I am. Wh-what could I do to be seen at world meetings like you?" he asked and nearly flinch, had he not been driving, maybe expecting to be hit.

He came to a red light and I slowly looked back at him, "You're attitude and outward appearance are as quiet as your voice, Matthew Williams." I said, looking straight again, "I was noticed so quickly because of my entrance into this world, the way I knew everybody at first sight, and, judging by everyone's stares and how they frantically tried to look appealing or intelligent in my presence, I guess I am very attractive."

"I- um, uh yeah." he did not understand want I was saying.

"I will help you to select a new wardrobe which you will be comfortable with." I say, pointing at the now green light.

"Oh, o-okay." he replied, and I could swear I heard him mumble "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I say nicely.

When we arrived at the desired restaurant, Matthew ordered our meal to go and I told him to model I list of Canadian outfits and uniforms while I nonchalantly nibbled on a biscuit, deep in thought about the outward affect of his clothes.

Frowning, I didn't think he would get noticed in any of these uniforms. Until finally he stepped out wearing a bright red jacket, black pants and a Mountie hat, "That's perfect." I said, making him smile wide. Wiping my hands on a napkin and advancing towards him, "You would totally be recognized in that but-" I put a finger to my lip in thought, "There's something missing."

I thought for a second, all the while Canada watched me, encouraging and enthusiastic. Then it hit me. Smirking, I conjured a pair of sunglasses and magicked his hockey stick into my hands in the blink of an eye. Then shoved the stick into his hands and in his confusion I gently placed the shaded glasses on his nose and ears, being careful of his curl.

"Um, Veronika?" he questioned as I took a step back, "I don't mean to doubt your opinion or seem ungrateful, b-but how is this going to make the others notice me?"

"Well, do you remember Ivan?" I inquired, coming closer once more.

"Y-yes." he squeaked before frantically looking around, "He's not here, is he?" he nearly panicked.

"No, and what makes you recognize him every time you see him?" I took his shoulder in order to calm him.

"Um, h-he's really tall a-and he wears a jacket, and carries a b-bloody p-pipe around, and he's scary!" he cried, though it sounded normal to most.

"Yes, and with that he is identified as the powerful, intimidating, nation of Russia." I explained, nodding lightly, "Now, what makes you recognize Arthur?"

"Well, he has a British accent, a green uniform, and r-really big eyebrows." he replied, somewhat calmer now.

"Yes, with that he is identified as the great, gentlemanly, nation of England ." I said, "And I don't want you to be identified as the quiet, pushover aka Russia seat cushion, want you to be identified as the proud, confident, nation of Canada that you are. Proverbs 31:8 says, 'Speak up for those who cannot speak for themselves; ensure justice for those being crushed,' and that's what I'm here to do for you, Matthew."

Matthew was now smiling brightly at me, tears of joy brimming in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Veronika." he whispered as he pulled me into a friendly embrace. I was greatly shocked by this but soon smiled softly and returned the hug.

"It's no trouble." I said sincerely before pulling away, "Now, come eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Nodding, he put his regular clothes back on and sat down to eat.

After dinner and a movie, he showed me to his guest room which he had set up when he left the meeting.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, "Goodnight, Matthew."

"Goodnight." he replied cheerfully before retiring to his own room.

I sat down on the bed and began to brush my hair with a blue hairbrush on the nightstand, 'Well this has been fun.' I thought simply, turning my head the side to brush the right side of my long hair.

When I finished I looked over at the closet in front of the bed. Curious, I got up and looked inside. And hanging on some racks were two coats, two pair of skinny jeans, three black shirts, some underwear, a skirt, and two sets of pajamas. 'So thoughtful.' I mused, taking down one pajama set, which consisted of a silky, top with a heart on the front and soft pants, covered with smaller hearts. 'Cute.'

I quietly dressed and got into bed, falling a sleep in seconds.

A/N: I can't really come up with anything else because Canada doesn't do very much so I'm gonna jumped ahead on day and go onto China next.  
I made him wear the Mountie uniform because it's just the most perfect thing he could wear. I gave him the hockey stick because he becomes louder and more aggressive when he has it so I wouldn't need to tell him to be aggressive because it's impossible for him to not be sweet if he is simply told to, and the sunglasses just look awesome, he looks like 2p Canada. Please comment. Best of love.


	4. Chapter four: China, I choose you

A/N: Fourth chapter. Hope you like it, she'll be staying with China now. My retarded keyboard is making me type weird, I blame my brother. I'm gonna eat his soul with lemons later. It's really hard to translate Chinese and Korean into English and I'm sure a lot of you can't read Chinese or Korean characters. Neither can I. So I wrote it phonetically so we all can read it. I put rough translations at the bottom because Google translate sucks at translating phonetically written languages. Also I'm a serious Christian.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Veronika's POV

"Right this way, Ms. Veronika." China said happily as he lead me into his beautiful, Chinese house, his baby panda hiding somewhere in the large basket on his back, "I'm going to get us snacks, aru. Would you like to watch anime with me afterward?"

With a slightly annoyed sigh I nodded, 'He's been calling me that ever since I met him at the airport this morning.' "Alright, thank you." I replied, "But, could you please stop calling me Miss?" I asked before he left. It's not that I didn't appreciate his respect for me, it's just that I was sent here to make friends, treat, and be treated as equals by the nations.

"Alright, fine." the Chinese man huffed lightly. Motioning at two colorful beanbag chairs on the ground, he sat me down on one and went into the kitchen.

Shrugging to myself, I took out my cellphone and looked at some pictures I took of the beautiful aurora I made for Canada.

Suddenly I heard loud voices coming from the direction in which China had left. *1"Jebal, naneun mabeobsa yeojaleul bogo sip-eo !" I heard someone yell in what I could swear was Korean. *2"Bù!" Nín kěnéng huì qiángjiān tā, ā lǔ!" I heard Yao respond in what sounded like Chinese.

I slowly rose from my seat and padded over in the direction of China's kitchen and pressed up against the wall so I could listen and not be seen.

*3"Iliwa! geunyeoneun eodi ibnikka?" the first voice sounded in a pleading tone. *4"Xī qiú! Líkāi zhīqián, wǒ jiào jǐngchá, ā lǔ!" Yao's voice retorted angrily, though I had no idea what either of them were saying.

I suddenly jumped when I heard a rather feminine scream emit from the room which I was listening too. I quickly ran into the kitchen where I found Im Yong Soo, better known as South Korea, clutching China's chest from behind! "Mine!" he shouted happily in English before he spotted me staring, half shocked, at them.

His childish expression dropped and he slowly let go of the Chinese man, whilst staring intently at me.

Guessing what was to come, I took a step back when suddenly and without warning, he pounced on me like a wild animal. Knocking me to the ground, he pinned me down with his hands sharply clamped down on my breasts! "I claim your breasts, da-ze!" he cheered victoriously.

I yelped at the sudden attack and nearly jumped out of my skin when he touched my bosom. I scrambled frantically in an attempt to free myself from his hold and Yao grabbed his shoulders trying to pull him off my person, all the while shouting many colorful swears in Chinese. Both did nothing to stop the young Korean, who cackled at our struggles and cheered at his victory.

'Don't you laugh at me!' I thought furiously, slamming my high-heel boot, hard into his vital regions. The blow quickly silenced the Korean nation. He immediately released my supple chest and jumped back a few feet, hands between his legs with a lone tear running down his cheek.

When my body was relieved of his weight, I quickly sprang to my feet, not uttering a single word, and snatched him up by his hair. Forcing him to stand erect, I wasted no time in taking his arm and twisting it painfully behind his back, digging my long nails into the tender skin of his arm and the crook of his neck, causing him to cry out.

Delighting in his screams, I roughly dragged him to the front door and tossed him onto the street with four little scratches, the width of my finger nails, on his forearm and shoulder. The whole time China just stood there behind me with a large bowl of crab puffs and his jaw on the ground.

Im Yong Soo weakly stood up once again and looked longingly back at me, or more specifically my breasts. I huffed angrily at this. Still not saying anything, I snatched up a single crab puff from China's bowl and threw it at South Korea's head, making him flinch and run away. But not before picking up the greasy, dumpling which I had chucked.

I gently closed the door and sighed. While China was still getting over his initial shock, I turned on my heel so couldn't see as I quickly fixed my bra, which was partially askew after that horrible assault from South Korea. I quietly winced as I saw two light bruises on my offended chest.

Yao, probably seeing my lingering anger, held the bowl of small, deep fried morsels out to me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, taking another little crab puff I brought it to my mouth, calming down a little.

While I ate two more I noticed he was staring at me up and down, even slowly moving his hand from the top of his forehead to my upper neck, as if he were measuring our height differences. Wiping my hands and mouth, I looked back over to him, "Is something wrong, Yao Wang?" I inquired politely.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked me in the eye once more, "Oh- I'm sorry, aru." he apologized, "But could you, maybe, take off your high-heels, please?" he questioned.

Raising an eyebrow, I complied and unlaced my boots like he asked. Picking them up with one hand to show that I wasn't wearing them. He measured again with his hand, which was hidden safely in the recesses of his long, silk sleeves. And I still stood a good two inches taller than him. 'So she's taller than me.' he thought silently, looking back at his panda bear which slowly peaked over the side of his basket only to quickly dive back inside when he met my gaze, quivering like a leaf, 'Not to mention she's scaring Panda with that creepy, Halloween attire.'

All the while he stared at me with his finger and thumb held thoughtfully to his chin, I simply stood there, my sky blue eyes staring almost into his soul.

"You know, aru." he broke the silence, "You're not going to fit in well when you're dressed like that." he informed me slowly.

I looked down at my outfit; black, leather leggings with laces to tighten them on the sides, a leather belt with little pouches that strap to my legs, a black lace long-sleeve shirt, a black trench coat, spiked bracelets, and a skeleton butterfly necklace. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I questioned innocently with my best puppy dog eyes.

Flinching at the look I gave him, he replied gently with, "You make it feel like Halloween."

I raised my eyebrow once more, "Well, I think I look fine." I lightly retorted, motioning to my outfit, "What else could I wear?"

At my question, Yao's face lit up with excitement and joy and I immediately knew I was going to regret this.

30 minutes later

"Ugh, I freaking hate pink." I grunted in the mirror as a certain Chinese man drooled over a rack full of girly, hello kitty outfits like the one I was wearing.

"Ooh! Now try this one on!" he squealed cheerfully, thrusting yet another pink outfit into my hands, along with some matching earrings.

"That's the fifteenth one!" I shouted angrily before mentally scolding myself, 'Ladies never raise their voices!'

"Awe come on, aru." China pleaded, "You look so much cuter now!"

"Fine." I hissed through gritted teeth, snatching away the hello kitty top and frilly skirt and stepped behind the changing screen once more.

I came back seconds later only to be nearly blinded, once again by the flash of a camera, then glomped by the excited representation. "Ooh! You look so cute, aru!" he exclaimed, hugging me as tight as possible, "You should wear every single outfit on this rack during your stay!" I winced as he crushed my chest into his with his suddenly strong arms. Quickly pushing him away, I crossed my arms over my throbbing breasts to prevent another hug attack.

"Aiyaa!" China exclaimed as he fell to the ground, only to stop when he saw me clutching my chest in pain, "Oh, I'm so sorry, aru!" he gasped in concern, quickly getting up, "Did I hurt you?"

Sighing, I looked back up at him, "Your little brother, has a powerful grip." I replied simply.

Yao winced in sympathy, having experienced that same bone crushing grip on his chest every other week. Clearing a few outfits off of a nearby chair, he sat me down and motioned for me to stay, "I'm going to go cook dinner, aru." he informed, pulling his basket off of his back and taking the panda bear out of it, "Keep her company, Panda." he commanded his pet, as he set him in my lap and ran off.

I rolled my eyes at the Chinese hermit. 'Crazy old man.' I suddenly looked down as the baby panda in my arms began licking my neck and cheek, 'Only a second ago he was hiding from me, now he's all over me.' I thought, holding him at arms length to avoid being licked again. Then I remembered my new outfit, I looked like a death angel minutes before, and now I looked like a sissy little girl. The only black that remained on my body was my nail polish, only because China nearly got his eyes clawed out when he tried to remove it.

Looking back at the rack of girly pink clothes, I smirked, "If I'm going to wear these, their going to need a few modifications." I told the black and white bear as I cradled him in the crook of my arm. 'I'm talking to a panda bear.' I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes again, I got up, set Panda on the ground by my feet, and stepped in front of the mirror again. Panda following closely at my heels.

I put my hands on the pink T-shirt I was wearing, the hello kitty picture staring blankly back at me in the mirror. Concentrating hard on the shirt, I willed it to a dark shade of grey then pulled out long, black, sleeves and the hello kitty picture now had a black dress and gothic eyeliner. This of course caused Panda to hide under the chair, previously occupied by my backside, as fast as possible.

Shaking my head, I moved onto my skirt. Adding lace to the bottom, I colored it black like my sleeves, and made the skirt stretch down a few inches to cover half my thighs. Satisfied with it, I pulled on my leggings and boots from earlier. Taking up the hairbrush that Yao used to give me a childish hairstyle, I brushed my hair straight then pulled it to shade half my white face again.

I then willed the brush into a container of black eyeliner and did my eyes, then a tube of mascara for my lashes. To top it off I made it a stick of red lipstick. Being finished with the hairbrush, I turned it into a black necklace with three silver crosses, each roughly the size of my palm.

Looking back at panda, who was still quivering under the chair, I bent down and motioned for him to come closer. The bear quickly shook his head at this. 'Oh, so he can understand me.' I thought, getting back up. I stepped into the backyard and selected a small stock of bamboo, about the size of a soda straw. Bringing it inside, I sat down on my heels and held it at arms length.

Ever so slowly, Panda crawled closer and closer to me, eyes trained on the piece of bamboo yet once in a while casting worried glances towards me. Finally he sat down in front of me, and I gently handed him his favorite meal.

As he happily munched on the plant, I stood back up and put my hand on the organized rack of pink outfits, turning each article of clothing into a sinister, shade of black and gave each their own gothic style, yet retaining the hello kitty pictures. Retrieving my trench coat, I quickly put a gothic hello kitty design on it, like the one on my shirt, and returned it to my back.

I took one last look in the mirror and smirked at my new outfit, 'It's got hello kitty all over it, China has to love it.'

As I took a step towards the door, Panda quickly crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my slender leg. Snickering at the adorable act, I knelt down to gently scratch his head. Panda pushed his head further into my hand and rubbed his soft cheek on my curled knuckles. With a light smile, I turned around to allow him to climb onto my back.

He did so slowly, holding onto my right shoulder with his right paw and gripping his tasty treat with the left.

As I stood up again, he snuggled his cheek into the crook of my neck, "Aww, you're cute." I cooed sweetly, reaching back to pet him again as I walked into the living room.

Yao soon stepped into the room and nearly jumped ten feet in the air once he saw me, "Aiyaa!" he cried, falling down on his back, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Whatever." I deadpanned, offering him my hand.

"What happened to you're pink outfit, aru?" he questioned in wide-eyed shock once he saw what I was wearing.

"Oh, I just added a little me to it." I replied with a light smirk, twirling in a circle so he could see all of me then pulling my hair back to allow him to see the hello kitty earrings he gave me a few minutes ago, "What do you think?"

He simply stared, jaw-dropped, at me for a few moments. "I-It's...it's...s-so...KAWAII, aru~!" he cried in delight, clasping his, sleeve-covered, hands together to show his approval.

"I'm glad you like it." I nodded simply while China did a rather feminine 'squeee!' whilst dancing around in circles with one of his many hello kitty plushies.

"I should make a whole new line of hello kitty clothes just like it!" he sang happily, dancing behind me and swinging his doll around with him. Shinatty-chan appearing in the window behind him dressed as hello kitty with gothic attire just like mine.

'Are there that many goths here?' I mused in my head as I watched the less than manly nation burn energy. 'And I'm wearing practically the same thing I had earlier when he said I was scary.' I thought, looking down at my clothes, 'Just add a humanoid, Chinese cat and I'm adorable.'

"I'm going to finish dinner, aru." Yao suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Are you hungry, Veronika?" he asked me, for once not calling me Miss.

"Yeah, kind of." I replied, petting Panda as he licked my cheek again.

"Ok, you just sit down while I cook, aru." China smile as he walked back into the kitchen.

While he did that, I crouched down again and let Panda slide gently to the floor so I could take a seat in the beanbag chair from earlier. Panda, of course, crawled right into my lap with about half of his bamboo left.

Snickering and shaking my head, I stroked his back whilst patiently awaiting dinner.

Minutes later, China arrived again, "It's time to eat, aru!" he chimed happily.

I nodded at him and slowly stood up. Placing a now sleeping Panda in the soft chair, I followed Yao to his dining room and sat down with him.

He immediately dug in, but before I began to eat, I bowed my head with my hands folded in my lap. China immediately noticed this and looked curiously at me, "What are yo-" he began to ask but was quickly silenced by my hand in the air.

Finishing my silent prayer, I raised my head again to look at the confused nation before me, "I am Christian, China." I explained, pulling my plate forward, "I was thanking my God for each meal he provides us with and praying for everyone's well being."

"I'm not very religious, aru." he replied, continuing to eat before saying, "I find it rather ridiculous and childish."

This made me suddenly stop and shoot him a glare that could freeze time, "Do not insult my religion, Yao Wang." I warned, my eyes flashing darkly.

"Whatever, I just think Christianity is freaky and I've never heard of a Christian goth." he retorted.

At this the room started to grow darker as my anger grew. And I could see China become a little nervous when he noticed this.

Leaning threateningly close to him, I drew away the enveloping shadows, "You may think it's freaky, but do you no what I think is freaky?" I inquired sinisterly, grabbing him roughly by the ponytail on the back of his head, I yanked him back a little by his hair, making him yelped and try to squirm away, but stopped when movement only added onto the painful hair pulling. "If you want to see what is truly freaky you should go and look at yourself in a mirror with all your daily sins written on it in black lipstick. 1 John 1:8 says 'If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us.'" I finished, looking into his quivering brown eyes.

China whimpered pitifully, with tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, and quickly nodded his head, though how much it hurt.

Seeing this, I immediately let him go and handed him my handkerchief. Sitting up straight again I continued to eat, leaving poor China freaked out and dabbing his tears with the offered piece of white fabric whilst a wet spot slowly appeared on the front of his pants.

We finished the rest of the meal in silence and I sat down to read my bible while Yao left to change his pants.

"I'm not going to start following your religion, aru." he stated when he returned, now clean and dry.

"And I won't force you to." I nonchalantly replied, turning a page in the Holy book.

"That's rig- wait what?" he stuttered confused by my reaction.

"My purpose as a Christian is not to force others to be saved." I calmly explained, looking up at him, "As my pastor says, 'Our purpose is to love and lead all people to life change in Christ.' and if you do not wish to follow Christ, then I will accept that and won't force Christianity upon you."

"Oh- um okay, well- I'm going to bed now...Your room is set up across from mine when you're ready to retire." he stated awkwardly, picking up Panda, who was still sleeping, and heading to his room.

"Thank you." I called after him, "Sweet dreams, Yao."

"You too, aru." he called back.

Several minutes later I looked at the clock and found it was already 10:15 P.M. 'Time zones.' I muttered in thought, shaking my head as I stood up and stalked off to the room China had mentioned.

Opening the door, I looked around and sighed, 'Typical China.' I mused. The room was completely covered in everything related to hello kitty, panda bears, and the color pink.

Rolling my eyes for the hundredth time that day, I selected a pink hairbrush and a nightgown that was the of same color.

I quickly changed into the gown, then turned it black like my clothes, and began to nonchalantly brush my hair whilst clearing a spot and sitting cross legged on the bright pink bed, that was covered in more dolls than I could ever count, "How nice of Yao to share a fourth of his plushies with me." I mused allowed, half sarcastically.

At the sound of my voice, a skinny dark grey cat with a ponytail and big brown eyes, much like China's, climbed in from the window sill.

"Hello, Meeshee." I greeted said cat as he rubbed his head against my knee. With a light smile, I scratched his ears. Savoring the sweet purr he emitted at my touch.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him, looking back at the window he came in from, "Do you want into Yao's room?"

At my question, the feline version of China excitedly wagged his tail and jump off the bed, looking expectantly at the door then at me.

"Alright, alright, be patient, Meeshee." I told him, setting the brush down and heading towards the door with the cat in tow.

I quietly opened the door to China's bedroom and permitted his cat to enter. I was planning on returning to my own room, but being curious and bored, I silently crept into the room as well to watch China sleep, and maybe look at a few of his things.

In order to be more quiet and not disturb the sleeping nation in front of me, I raised my arms slightly and levitated myself off of the ground to float over to Yao's side. Getting close enough, I got right up in his face and stared intently at him as he peacefully smiled in his sleep, 'What could he be dreaming of?' I wondered in my head as I levitated upwards to stare right down at him.

Floating just a few inches above him like Peter Pan, I softly placed my hands on the sides of his head, closed my eyes and looked into his mind with my mind's eye.

What I saw was Yao himself, clothed in a red silk robe, and playing with a large panda bear in the middle of a misty bamboo forest.

'Oh, lovely.' I thought sarcastically.

Then Yao pulled a little hello kitty plushie from his sleeve and five others flew out of nowhere and played ring around the rosy, circling him.

I rolled my eyes at this, 'Of course.' I scoffed before smirking sinisterly.

Opening my eyes, I hovered one hand over his forehead and slowly pulled a small orb, slightly bigger than my fist, out of his head. I smirked as I held it in my hand, 'China's dream.'

I quietly flew back to my own room and set the dream on a small table as it showed the exact dream I just described. And it continued to play through in his head as it played in the orb.

Quickly shutting off the lights, I sat cross legged in front of the little table and concentrated my mind's eye once more upon his dream, whilst hovering my hands over the orb.

Yao's POV

It was wonderful. Panda and I were having a wonderful time among the bamboo, away from all the loud westerners. Soon enough, kitty came to join our fun. I wish everyday could be like this.

But out of nowhere, it all went black. It was just me, standing in a pitch black void. All I could see was that I was dressed in my green uniform instead of my comfortable hanfu.

Suddenly I spotted a familiar figure before me. "Shinatty-chan!" I called in delight, taking a step toward the middle aged man. He slowly turned to face me with his hello kitty mask, but I immediately halted at what I saw...

Instead of the delightful, yet stoic face of hello kitty, his mask bore an expression of pure insanity and malice. I looked on in fright as my dear friend began to take slow ominous steps in my direction.

Not knowing what else to do, I quickly turned on my heel and ran. Running as fast as possible from the unholy apparition, not sure where. Just away.

In a weird freak of luck, I ran into Vietnam, Japan, Hong Kong, and Taiwan, my dear family I haven't seen in years.

"Oh, my brothers and sisters!" I cried in joy, quickly hugging all four of them, "Where is South Korea and more importantly, where are we, aru?"

But I received no answer in return. They simply stared monotonously into space. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to Hong Kong, "Li Wang, where is your brother?" I questioned authoritatively, but still got no reply. At this I gritted my teeth in irritation, "Lien Chung, can you answer for him?" I asked, turning to Vietnam. She said not a word. This was getting tiresome, "Kiku, do you know?" I looked at Japan. Nothing. "Mei Wang, you better answer me right now or, so help me, I'll take each of you over my knee, and I don't care if you're all fully grown, aru!" I thundered at Taiwan. Feeling my anger and fear begin to boil over.

Suddenly they all turned their sinister stares upon me, "Why should we help you?" they questioned darkly in unison, "After all, you were no help to us." This greatly startled me. I slowly backed away as they angrily closed in on me with swords, katanas, and spears drawn.

Not looking where I was going, I was abruptly yanked from my family's wrathful hands as I fell backwards down a large hole. With a terrified scream, I was once again plunged into Stygian darkness, only to quickly be caught by none other than South Korea.

"Hello, Aniki." he greeted brightly with a closed eyed smile, insanity writ across his face. Taking enormous deep breaths, I looked into the eyes of my younger brother, whom held me bridal fashion when he caught me.

Quickly realizing this, I began squirming as hard as I could to get out of his arms. Not having much luck in doing so.

"It's so good to see you, Aniki." he grinned, completely oblivious so my struggles.

"Im Yong Soo, let me go, aru!" I shouted irritatedly in his face, "And where the hell are we?"

"But why would I do that?" South Korea pouted, ignoring my question, "I'm quite content to just hold you in my arms, little brother."

"Put me down! And I'm eleven thous- I mean, I'm older than you, aru!" I covered my mouth, trying not to tell him my true age.

Then, out of nowhere, a mirror appeared in front of us and I gasped when I saw it. My reflection showed my six year old chibi self cradled tightly in a mad man's grip, like our places had been switch because I looked the same age he did when I found him. Seeing this only increased my struggles, "Let me go! Put me down! Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted in horror, I could now see my size difference as I desperately kicked and screamed a dictionary of Chinese profanities in my once younger brother's arms.

"Now now, who taught you such naughty language, I know I didn't." Im Yong Soo said creepily with an evil smirk. Wrapping his right arm, which supported my back, around my side and under my legs, allowing him a free arm to caress my chest and slowly getting lower.

"Aahhh! Let me go!" I shouted, whilst South Korea cackled insanely, "Don't rape me, aruuu!"

And as soon as it happened, it was over. I was once again my normal size, but I was still trapped in this dark void.

Wondering what had happened, I looked around, "Hello?" I called when suddenly I felt liquid dripping on my head. Recoiling away, I put a hand on my head where it had hit and immediately blanched when I found it was blood on my head. Shaking violently, I slowly looked up to find the source of it and nearly threw up.

There, a few feet above me, was South Korea, Taiwan, Japan, Hong Kong, and Vietnam. Each hanging in a semi-circle around me, bloodied and beaten, by old nooses.

Literally falling to the ground, I sobbed with hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly their eyes shot open, glowing bright red with fury, and glaring right down at me. "Why didn't you save us?!" they all shouted in rage, and I noticed an unoccupied noose in between Japan and Hong Kong, "Now you shall join us in the darkness!"

I gasped in horror at this. Frantically looking around, I spotted Shinatty-chan again, except now, there were several of him. All wearing that sinister blood thirsty expression.

Fear gripped my heart and I turned to run again. Only to find that I was completely surrounded by deranged men with evil masks and no way out. Beads of cold sweat dripped down my forehead as I looked behind me once more. It seemed with every five steps they took, a whole new row of wraith-like men appeared behind them as they closed in around me. There must have been hundreds of them now.

With a scream of fright, I curled into a quivering ball on my side as I fearfully awaited the end. I could practically feel the shadows of their hands on my back as they reached out to take me.

Veronika's POV

I quietly snickered as I rewrote China's dream, 'Sweet dreams indeed.'

Thinking he's had enough of the prank, I flew back to his room. Hovering over him again, I was slightly shocked when I found him crying in his sleep, and yet another wet spot appearing between his legs.

'Oops.' I thought as I stared wide-eyed at the ancient nation who was whimpering and fussing in his sleep.

Being quick, I gently placed my glowing hand on his head to calm him whilst waving the other one over his lower body to dry his clothes and blankets so he wouldn't be awakened by the feeling of wetting himself. Then, whipping out my handkerchief, I wiped away his tears. I hadn't intended on making him cry like this and I would never wish to cause physical harm to the old man, so I decided to wrap up the prank.

I quickly sat cross legged on the floor at the foot of the bed and waved my hand over the orb once more before returning it to his head.

Crouching beside him, I waited for my last minute changes to take effect as I dabbed away a few remaining tears.

Yao's POV

With tearful eyes shut tightly, I nervously awaited the end as the demonic Shinatty-chan put his hand on the lever that would drop me to join my younger brothers and sisters with a noose around my neck.

I listened shakily at the sound of that old rusted lever with baited breath.

I could feel myself falling with the trap door and cringed. Awaiting the impact that would make the rope to tighten and silence my breath once and for all.

But it never came.

Baffled, I cracked open one eye to find I was falling, but now with no noose to catch my throat. Tilting my head to the side, I looked down only to suddenly be engulfed in warm water.

Resurfacing, I confusedly looked around to see I had landed in the middle of one of my own beautiful, Chinese hot springs, and somewhere, during the fall, I had obtained a red swim suit which resembled my flag.

Turning around, I spotted five of the most beautiful women in colorful bikinis, peacefully lounging on a large stone in the middle of the spring as they enjoyed the gentle calming mists and the fragrant scent of the sweet lotus blossoms that floated on the still surface of the water.

I could feel my face heat up as they turned their heads to face me with sweet smiles and arms beckoning me to come join them.

With a stupid smile, completely forgetting my near death experience, I swam closer to the rock and climbed onto it in a studly way, allowing them to caress my arms and chest with their soft fingers as I settled myself in the middle of all of them.

Veronika's POV

"Goodnight, China, my friend." I whispered to the sleeping nation with my hand on his forehead as his joyful sleeping smile returned to his lips.

After pulling his blanket further up his chest, I slipped back into my own sleeping quarters. 'Next stop; England.' I thought as I pulled the pink blankets over my own chest before falling into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: What did you think? Please review and let me hear from you. And Meeshee means 'sacred protector of the water' cute isn't it? Please review so I know you like my story. P.S. If you watch the video 'most horrifying maru kaite chikyuu' then you could get a pretty good idea about China's nightmare.

Translations:

*1 Korea: "Please, I want to see the wizard lady!"

*2 China: "No! You might rape her, aru!"

*3 Korea: "Come on! Where is she?"

*4 China: "Suck ball! Go away before I call the cops, aru!"


End file.
